clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions
The Dimensions were a set of rooms in Club Penguin. The Dimensions were mostly seen at the April Fools' Party 2011 and the April Fools' Party 2012 due to Rookie opening the boxes that led to them early. Description During the April Fools' Party 2011 and the April Fools' Party 2012, there were many dimensions to discover. In late 2012, Club Penguin added a few new dimensions. *The Desert Dimension was a barren rocky scenery. If you moved horizontally across the room, it would go from day to night. *The Stair Dimension was a variation of Escher's 'House of Stairs'. You would be able to move upside down in this, and if you sat down, you would sit in the opposite direction instead. *The Space Dimension was a planet-themed one. You could add your own decorations in this, and they made sounds when your cursor moved over them. *The Candy Dimension was a dimension full of sweets. If you threw a snowball in this area, you would have received a Stamp. *The Cream Soda Dimension was a series of islands. You could move from island to island via the barrels. *The Silly Dimension (formerly A Silly Place) was the main party room from the previous April Fools' Party. If you told great jokes, you got a high score and became the King of April Fools'! *The Doodle Dimension was a sheet of paper. You looked like a drawing in this, and your hat made a little doodle above your head, too. *The Strange Dimension was a peculiar one. This was only available to penguins who got the Box Costume, and players could get the Delivery Hat and the Delivery Outfit here. *The Orange Puffle Dimension was where the Orange Puffles first came from. There was an Orange Lake, and a giant Orange Puffle that ate you, and a wagon throne. *The Zany Dimension was a fun house place. You could turn small or huge on a large path. There were silly statues and craziness in here. Trivia *There were 11 dimensions accessible in Club Penguin. *Rookie was mostly spotted in the dimensions during the April Fools' Party 2011 and the April Fools' Party 2012. *Dimensions could only be accessed from portals, typically in boxes. Gallery Dimensionportalbeach2012.png|The entrance to the dimensions at Puffle Parties Puffle Party 2012 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension at Puffle Parties Box Dimensions Entrance April Fools' Party 2012.png|The portal to the Box Dimension at the April Fools' Party 2012 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 A Silly Place.png|Silly Dimension 2011 April Fools' Party 2011 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 A Silly Place.png|Silly Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Candy Dimension.png|Candy Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Space Dimension.png|Space Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Stair Dimension.png|Stair Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Desert Dimension.png|Desert Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Cream Soda Dimension.png|Cream Soda Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Doodle Dimension.png|Doodle Dimension April Fools' Party 2011 Strange Dimension.png|Strange Dimension 2012 April Fools' Party 2012 Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Silly Dimension.png|Silly Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Candy Dimension.png|Candy Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Space Dimension.png|Space Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Stair Dimension.png|Stair Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Desert Dimension.png|Desert Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Cream Soda Dimension.png|Cream Soda Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Doodle Dimension.png|Doodle Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Strange Dimension.png|Strange Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Orange Puffle Dimension.png|Orange Puffle Dimension April Fools' Party 2012 Zany Funhouse Dimension.png|Zany Funhouse Dimension Category:Dimensions Category:2012